Accidents do happen
by Kazuki Landen
Summary: *On hiatus* Yugi gets hit by a car while trying to swich to Yami. What happens to their bond? Who will save them?


Repost of an old fic – please bear that in mind if it's not quite up to my usual efforts.

I don't own Yugioh and will sadly make zero money from this.

Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Anzu were walking down the street outside Domino High School, chatting about their homework for the day.

They stopped at the crossing, and when it lit green, they started across. Halfway over, Yugi tripped over his untied lace and fell to the ground. The others had reached the pavement before they realised he was missing, and turned back, calling for him.

Yugi yelled, "Coming, just hang on a sec". He climbed to his feet and took a step towards them, but the 'walk' light had changed to red, and a dark blue Ford was speeding towards him, brakes squealing. Yugi saw it and froze with fright. He started to change to Yami, who could bear more pain, but the car hit as they were switching over, knocking him to the ground as brakes squealed.

As soon as the car had stopped, the driver – a man of about thirty years old – jumped out of the car. Looking shocked and white he rushed towards Yugi, who was just as pale and lying spread-eagled out on the road, with his left arm obviously broken.

Tristan pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket "I'll ring an ambulance."

Joey and Anzu ran over to Yami, calling his name. "Yugi! Yugi, are you alright?" but Yami made no movement or sound.

The driver was checking Yami's pulse, though he looked like he himself should be taken to the hospital. He had a gash across one temple, almost matching that on Yami's. "He's alive, but he must be unconscious." He took off his coat. "We've got to keep him warm, but we mustn't move him."

Joey lay a hand on his shoulder, pressing the coat back into his hands. "You keep this on." He smiled carefully at the man, trying to keep from shouting at him. "He can have mine. You go sit down."

The older man nodded slowly, then on shaky legs staggered to the pavement with Tristan's help.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Anzu and the driver went with Yami, while Tristan and Joey headed off to the games shop to tell Yugi's Grandpa what had happened.

A day later, Anzu and Yugi's Grandpa were sitting by Yami's hospital bed. Anzu had been crying. Joey and Tristan knocked on the door and walked in. "How is he?"

Grandpa shook his head. "No changes".

Nearly an hour later, Yami slowly opened his eyes, and blinked. Anzu cried out delightedly, "Yugi! You're awake!"

Yami smiled faintly and murmured, in a weak voice most unlike his usual, "Yes, I know. How did I get here?

Tristan told him about the crash. Yami looked around, and said, "I can't remember anything after falling over. What's wrong with me?"

Grandpa spoke up "You've got concussion, and your left arm is broken. And you're going to have a lot of bruises, especially along your left side.

Anzu gave Yami a hug, and he blushed, but when she accidentally pressed on his left arm, he winced.

"Oops! Sorry, Yugi!"

A nurse came in, and told them that visiting hours were over, but that they could come back tomorrow.

After an hour or so of silence, Yami said to Yugi//Yugi? Do you want to change back? Because I feel a bit strange, as if I am very light, and I think I've been too long out of the puzzle.//

Yugi sent back, with panic in his thoughts \\I don't think I can. I feel trapped. Hang on! If you feel really light, and I feel trapped, it must be me in the Puzzle, not you! Oh No! Yami, what are we going to do? \\

//Don't panic, Yugi. Anyway, you can't be trapped in the Puzzle. I am the spirit of the Puzzle, and I am the only one who can be trapped there //

Yugi yelled \\I don't care what you can and can't do, I'm stuck in here, and_ I__want out! \\_

//No need to shout! It must have been the crash. The car hit us as we switched over, and it must have done something to our bond. If we just put up with this for now, we can tell Bakura in the morning. He has the Millennium Ring so he will understand. He might know something about this.//

\\Ok, you know best \\ Yugi was still worried.

//Don't panic. It'll turn out all right, just wait and see//

Don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
